


Batman Needs a Doctor

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Derek, Child Stiles, Fox Stiles, Hybrid Derek, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pet Stiles Stilinski, pet derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Scott adopts two hybrids, Derek and Stiles.





	

Scott couldn’t help himself. He had visited the pet store to put in an order of dog food for the animal clinic he worked at and ended up taking home two hybrids.

The fox hybrid, Stiles, was five, small and delicate with beautiful amber eyes. He was pale and dotted in moles and hid shyly behind Derek who was the wolf hybrid, two years older with dark hair and green eyes. He was protective of Stiles, always standing in front him defensively. How could he resist that? Especially when they were cuddled together in the corner, fenced off from the rest of the shop.

___

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Isaac breathed, dropping his bag at the door. 

Scott shuffled looking bashful as the two hybrids tucked themselves behind him, Derek comforting a timid Stiles with a hug. “I didn’t plan on taking them home...” Scott trailed off, looking down at his two new charges. 

“Are you gonna send us back,” Stiles asked in a heartbreaking voice.

“Of course not kit,” Scott reassured him, crouching down to face them, gently combing a hand through Stiles hair. He reminded Isaac of a mom, but that didn’t do anything to convince Isaac that this was a good idea, that they were responsible enough to take care of two hybrids, especially ones so young.

“Scott,” Isaac whispered, “We can’t possibly-”

“Alright, it’s time for bed,” Scott interrupted hurriedly, ushering the two hybrids out of the room.

___

Scott started a bath for the two tentative hybrids who had said the owner usually let them bathe together. He filled the tub to the brim with bubbles, carefully making sure the water wasn’t too hot or cold.

The two hybrids were absolutely adorable, Stiles gleefully playing with the bubbles, blowing piles of soap at Derek who looked amused at the younger’s antics. While Stiles did make a mess with all the splashing Scott didn’t mind a single bit with how happy it seemed to make Stiles. Once they were out of the bath and wrapped in fluffy towels Stiles was asleep on his feet, dozing against Derek who must have been tired himself but seemed to be forcing himself awake for Stiles’s sake.

Scott obviously didn’t have clothes for children, so he settled for dressing them in two of his shirts that reached their knees. He made them use two spare toothbrushes they had left over from a value  
pack to brush their teeth before tucking them into the guest bedroom.

“Good night guys,” Scott whispered brushing Stiles’s bangs out of his face and ruffling Derek’s hair, “We’ll go shopping in the morning,” he promised.

____

“Scott we can’t possibly keep them,” Isaac hissed, “We can’t take care of two children.”

 

Scott sighed, dragging a hand down his face, “You should’ve seen them Isaac they looked so miserable and cute, how could I just leave them there at a pet shop? They’re humans too! Well mostly human, but still people, at least with us they have a chance at a semi normal childhood Isaac.”

Isaac mimicked his sigh, looking down almost guiltily. “We don’t know how to take care of kids Scott, we’re barely adults ourselves,” Isaac tried to argue, already feeling like he had given up, ready to take the hybrids in, having seen the fondness in Scott’s eyes, something he hadn’t really seen after Allison.

Scott pouted at him, sensing the change in Isaac, “We can learn Isaac, just like every parent, there isn’t a handbook.”

Isaac gave a tiny nod, shuffling towards Scott for a hug. He rested his chin on Scott’s shoulder, “I sure hope we don’t mess these kids up.”

____

Stiles yawned, snuffling against Derek. Derek’s arms tightened around him. “Good morning Derek,” Stiles murmured against his shoulder.

Derek nudged him earning a noise of protest from Stiles, “It’s time to wake up,” he said in his usual morning grumpiness, as if he wasn’t a child himself.

“I don’ wanna,” Stiles sniffed, cuddling closer to Derek. Derek huffed but complied, resting his head on top of Stiles’s and returning to sleep.

____

The hybrids were woken next by someone gently shaking them. Stiles, a cuddly fox who simply never wanted to leave the bed until the shop opened, simply shimmied further under the covers. 

“Cmon kiddos, I made breakfast,” Scott cooed gently, sounding very amused.

Stiles shot up from bed, managing to hit both Derek and Scott in his flailing, bouncing excitedly. “And you’ll let us have some?” he asked in such a hopeful voice Scott would have to be pure evil to have had denied him, and apparently someone in their past had. It made Scott’s blood boil and heart soften.

“Of course,” Scott replied with a warm smile, helping Stiles off the bed as Derek followed behind hesitantly.

Isaac was puttering around in the kitchen, waiting for his coffee to brew while trying to serve eggs on his plate, eat toast, and read his phone notifications at the same time, doing it with an intense look on his face as he attempted to reply on his phone.

“Isaac is a doctor working at the hospital,” Scott explained, “And they just called him in or else he wouldn’t be awake.”

Derek nodded but Stiles began to bounce excitedly. “Doctors are really smart! Is he going to help batman? Is batman hurt! Oh my god! He has to go save batman!!!” Stiles started talking himself into tears, running to Isaac and clinging to his legs, “You have to save batman!!”

Isaac gave Scott a stunned look, having been completely oblivious to the trio until then. Scott simply shrugged, watching them in amusement as Isaac attempted to calm down the now sobbing child with reassurances that batman wouldn’t die, and he wasn’t hurt, he just had a small cold. Eventually he managed to placate Stiles who was now begging to go meet batman. “Maybe next time kiddo?” Isaac said uncertainly, glancing at Scott for help now that Stiles thought batman was at the hospital.


End file.
